This invention relates to the field of blast cleaning devices. More particularly, it relates to blast chambers for enclosing an area in which blast cleaning is to be carried out. Blast cleaning is utilized for removing burrs and other imperfections from castings and the like. It is usually accomplished by projecting particulate, such as steel shot, grit or other abrasive, at high velocity against the surface to be cleaned. In order to permit recovery of the spent particulate for reuse and further in order to protect against injury from the high velocity abrasive, the cleaning process is usually conducted in a closed chamber.
Typical prior art blast enclosures are of the batch type. That is, the chamber is opened, the parts are placed in the chamber manually and then the chamber is sealed. Blasting is then carried out and after treatment the parts are removed by manual operation. It is, of course, desirable to automate this process in order to achieve improved efficiency and lower costs. In particular, it is desirable to devise a means whereby a conveyor system can be employed for moving parts into and out of a blast enclosure. The present invention provides such a means.
Is is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a novel blast enclosure which is suited for use with a conveyor system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rotary door blast enclosure which permits entry and exit of cast parts.
A further object of the invention is to provide a blast enclosure which can be operated in conjunction with an automated monorail conveyor system.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.